My life with my brothers
by JadeWest1234
Summary: This is a story about Jade with her five brothers and her mother. Her father died 5 years ago in a car accident i forgot to add that in the the story i hope you like the story though. I dont want to give away much in the summary but i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo everybody sorry for not updating new school because i have no ideas for that story. This is a story about Jade and her family with her 5 brothers and 1 sister(one the way) and her mom. I was inspired by OneDayIWillBeVictorious to write this story. So the characters are;**

**The family of the West's;**

**. Cameron, 37 years old( mother west)**

**.James, 17 years old(Jack's twin brother)**

**.Jack, 17 years old( Jame's twin brother)**

**. Jade, 15 years old.**

**.Josh, 7 years old(Jacob's twin brother)**

**.Jacob, 7 years old(Josh's twin brother)**

**. Jamie, 2 years old.**

**.Jackie, 0 years old(on her way)**

It was a Monday morning Jade was still sleeping while her two twin brothers came in a screamed at the top of there lungs;

'WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!' James yelled.

'IT'S TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!' Jack screamed.

Jade opened her eyes and said;

'Go let me sleep you idiots!'

Then Josh ran in with his twin brother Jacob;

'Wake up, Jadey!' Josh yelled

'It's a beatiful morning!'

Jade sat up in her bed and gave Josh and Jacob the famous ' I will killl you' glare. They ran away screaming to there mum. Then Cameron(mom) came in to Jade's room carying her two sons. She said;

'Guys i have some good new for you.'

Jade guessed;

'Your taking Jack, James, Josh and Jacob to a mental institiution.'

Jack then said;

'Or are you doing that with Jade!'

Mother West looked shocked and said;

'No and no.'

Jade rolled her eyes and then said;

'What is it then?'

'Well... I'm pregnant.'

Then James said;

'Is it a boy or a girl?'

Jade glare at him with her famous glare ' are you crazy?' and then she said;

'You idiot, mom isn't 5 months yet she doesn't know!'

Jack smirked and said;

'Of course it's a boy every single one of us is a boy except from our little baby sis Jadey.'

Jade looked up before walking out and saying;

'if it's a nother boy i'm moving out of this house!'

Josh asked;

' Are you gonna live on the street and be one of those homeless peeople?'

Jack and James smirked. Then mom said;

' Jade will not be homeless she is gonna stay here!'

Jade then said;

'Not if it's a boy.'

James then said;

'Where you gonna live then?'

'With Beck.' Jade answered.

Then mother west said;

' I'm not sure that Beck's parents will like his girlfriend living with them.'

'Beck doesn't live in his house.'

Jack then said;

'Where the hell does he live then?'

'He lives in a RV.'

Then everybody except from Jade said;

'Why?'

Jade rolled her eyes and said;

'He moved out because his parents said ' If you live under our roof you follow our rules.' So that's why he moved out and said' my rules my roof... now go because i got to get ready for school.'

Then mother West said;

'Ok let's leave Jade alone now!'

Jade put on her clothes white long leans and a blue sparkly top because today she was actually happy. She went down stairs and she heard a knock on her door she went and opened the door and smiled when she saw her bestfriend Cat. She said;

'Hi Jadey.'

'Hey Cat.'

Then James yelled from the kitchen;

'So she's allowed to call you Jadey and were not!'

'Shut up James!' Jade yelled from the door.

'Hey Cat, you called and said you have some news to tell me!'

Then Cat smiled and gasped in her loud voice;

'Yes... meandrobbiearedating!'

' Please calm down and speak slowly'

'Ok... me and Robbie are dating'

'About time!' Jade mutered under her breath so Cat couldn't hear her. Cat looked confused and said;

'What did you say?'

'I said congratulations kitten.'

'Yeey! Bye Jadey! See you at school!'

'But i thought i'm driving you to school today.'

'It's ok Jadey, Robbie is giving me a lift in his car of future.' She shouted from outside.

Jade smirked and then sshouted before Cat ran away;

'Good luck with that.'

James then butted in and said;

'Damn girl, stop screaming!'

'Shut up you idiot!' She yelled back.

She went into the kitchen and sat down and said to mom;

'Mom what's for breakfast?'

Before she could even answer Jack said;

'Mom don't give her anything let her die out of hunger.'

She looked at Jack with her famous glare ' Don't be mean to your sister' which she usually used alot of the time and then she said;

'JACK!'

Then Jade shouted to Jack;

'Don't ennoy mom she's pregnant.'

Then James said;

'Don't be so brainy Jade!'

Then Jade looked at him and said;

'Don't be so un-brainy James!'

James looked worried because he didn't know what to answer to tht so he said;

'Oh God! I can't beat that!'

Jade smirked, then mom said to her;

'Jade i have a chocolate croissant for you and a black coffe with two sugars.'

She smiled at her mom and said;

'Thanks mom.'

Jade was so bored waiting for Beck so she dicided to put her shoes on then put her leather jacket on. Mom looked confused and said;

'Jade, aren't you waiting for Beck to come and pick you up?'

'Well... im just going to start walking down.'

'Ok Jade see you after school.'

'Mom i forgot to tell you im going to Nozu with the gang.'

Then Jack, James , Josh and Jacob looked confused and they all said at once;

'Who's in the gang?'

Jade rolled her eyes at her brothers stupidness and then said;

'Me-

She got cut of by James and said;

'We know your in it tell us the rest.'

She looked at him with her famous glare 'your dead' and then she yelled;

'If you would let me finish i would tell you!'

Jack rolled his eyes and said;

'Just finish it then!'

She rolled her eyes and said;

'Ok there's me, Beck, Tori , Andre ,Cat and Robbie. But if a puppet counts there's also Rex.'

Josh looked at his sister with his blue piercing eyes and said;

'Cann they come over here?'

Jade thought and said;

'Maybe i'll thing about it.'

Then James smiled and said;

'Is Tori hot?'

Jade looked at him with the glare ' you should know' and then she said;

'I don't think Tori would like to date you.'

'Oh she would im hot!'(**A.N;If you saw the episode 'Beggin on your kness' Jack and James look like Ryder Daniels so in this story Ryder doesn't exist)**

Jade rolled her eyes and then she heard a knock on the door she then smiled and walked to the door she opened the door and then she heard Beck's soft voice he said to her;

'Hey babe.'

'Hi Beck'

We then started making out when we heard from the kitchen a noise which sounded like Jacob's voice;

'Ugh! Gross!**(If you ever watched the show on Disney Channel 'Jessie' then Josh and Jacob look like Luke Ross.)**

They stopped making out and then James shouted from the kitchen to Beck;

'Beck, is it true you live in a RV?'

Jade looked at Beck and said;

'Do you really want to answer that question?'

Beck smiled at her and said;

'I don't really mind.'

She took his hand and went into the kitchen and said;

'I live in a RV because my roof my rules.'

Then Jade smiled and said;

'Beck let's go were going to be late for school.'

'Ok bye bye guys.'

They went to the door and into Beck's red car. Jade started singing one of Avril Lavinge songs;

'Singing radio head at the top of our lung with the boom box blairing as were falling in love...'**(Dont want to bore you with the rest of the song!)**

Then they arrived at Hollywood arts...

**This is the first chapter of my new story i hope you like it, please review i will update every week on Sunday because if stuck with homework all week so review and ejoy;) JadeWest1234**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody this is my 2nd Chapter of 'My life with my brothers' as i mentioned in the summary Jade's dad(and the rest of the West's) died 5 years ago he may be in the story but im not sure thanks for reviewing and favouriting and following i would like to thank;  
.Where Butterflys Never Die  
.badeforever640  
.eddy365  
.Mickeyxoxoxo  
.Bade Lover who is a guest.  
Thanks again i hope you like this chapter!Also if you have any ideas please PM me or if you are a guest just write it in the review i will try and mention your idea!**

**Jade's P.O.V.(my first P.O.V, wish me luck guys)**

Me and Beck arrived at Hollywood Arts quit early so i said to Beck;

'Come on Beck let's get some coffe from The Grub Truck'(**sorry if i got it wrong but i'm not really sure what it's called, if you know what it's called please let me know)**

He smiled at the word 'Coffe' because he loved coffe as much as i did. We went to Festus' truck and Beck said to Festus;

'Two coffes, black with 2 sugars.'

Festus then shouted;

'Two coffes, black with two sugars!'

Who was he even talking to? I just rolled my eyes and then Beck gave me my coffe so we went hand in hand inside Hollywood Arts than Cat ran up to us and she shouted;

'Jadey! Jadey! You are finally here! Yeey!'

I looked confused and rolled my eyes and said to one of my best friends;

'Cat?'

She looked at me with a confused face and said;

'Whatty?'

I looked at her as if it was obvious but she didn't get it, that's preety obvious because of her brother. People say Cat is weird they could have meet her brother first then give their opinion. I finally looked at Cat and said;

'Cat, number one, never ever call me Jadey! and Oh My God how can you be so cherry when it is 9;00 in the morning?'

She looked at me and was about too answer but then Tori,my other best friend said;

'Hey guys!'

I looked at Tori and said;

'Hi Tori, and how can she be so cherry at 9;00 in the morning?'

Then Tori just shrugged her shoulders and said;

'You know how she is.'

I nodded and said;

'True.'

Then the bell rang. We had to go to class now. I have history with the most sticcest teacher in the whole school **(i just made that up). **No wonder why she is a miss so i went to class and started my day...

**James' P.O.V.(I never thought i would do Jade's brother but here we are)**

Me and my twin brother Jack were in my innoying sisters room just messing her stuff up. Oh she is so innoying i really hope that my mom will give birth too a boy because then Jade said she would move out of our house and i would have her room. Thank God! So basically me and Jack were looking through her stuff. Then we started messing her room up. First we ruined her bed. Just threw all her black pillows and blanket on the fllor then we took my other brothers Jacob's pencil sharpenr and we spread all of it across the floor. Ha ha Jade! Wonder how you will feel when you get back from school.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

Oh God! Mondays are the worst days ever. I have history first. Then i have how great is that!(Sarcasm if you didn't get it) then its break which is kind of ok. I then have Geography. Then i had English, with one of the most stricist teachers ever. Then lunch and last but not least Art. It's kind of ok, because i really like drawing and sketching. I went outside and waited for Beck,Cat,Tori,Andre and Robbie(and Rex) to come out. I dicided i would just go grab a coffe from the Grub truck cuz i am just bored of waiting. I then saw Cat come and she said to me;

'Oh My God! You won't believe this i just had the best lesson in the whole wide world.'

As always cherry Cat she probably had Reading and she just started reading one of her favourite books it's called 'Butterfly summer' it's quit interesting if you ask me. I then said to her;

'What happpened Cat?'

She looked exited then she said;

'Well the author of Butterfly summer. Julie Hatheway**(sorry i don't know the authors name) **was in my class!'

I smiled at her and said;

'That's great Cat!'

Then i asked Cat;

'You want anything?'

She smiled and she said;

'Can yyou please get me a chocolate croissant!'

I smiled and said;

'Sure Cat!'

I looked at Festus and said;

'Festus one chocolate croissant and one black coffe with two sugars.'

He than shouted what i said to to himself. We got our order then we saw the gang approaching us. So i went into Beck's car with Cat and Robbie and Tori went to Andre's car. Then we were on our way to Nozu. Time for sushi...

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but still i hope you like it though. I know i said i'll update on Sunday but i just felt like it because i had spare time afr=ter i finished my homework. I might update tommorow, i might. So please let me know what you think about this chapter and especially Jade's brother James. Thanks for reviewing!JadeWest1234**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok hi everyone i am going to update today so i dont think i'll update tommorow this is Chapter 3 thanks again for reviewing. Let's start, also if you have any ideas just PM me:)**

**Going to nozu...  
Jade's P.O.V.**

Ok so me and the gang are going to Nozu right the guys wanted hamburgers so we were meant to go to Karaokie Dokie but the girls won so it's sushi time! I was looking out the window to see what was happening around then Beck and Cat looked at me and Cat said;

'Erm... Jade did you hear me?'

I looked at her and said;

'Urm... yeer i did.'

'I'll say it again , Jadey what type of sushi are you getting?'

I thought for a second a second and said;

'Erm... you know the type of sushi with the strawberry topping the desert are you getting,Cat?'

She thought for a second and said;

'Yeeh that's a good one, and i think im getting the... Lemon and Orange one.'

Than Beck looked at both of us in confusion and said;

'Just like twins, and how can you eat sweet sushi?'

I looked at him and laughed then i said;

'Well it's reaally good especially the topping.'

Cat giggled and said;

'Yeeh the topping is delicious, you should try it Beck.'

I thought and said;

'I wonder what Tori's getting?'

Cat thought as well and said;

'I think she might be getting the sushi with watermolen or the pinepple one.'

'Ok... Beck what are you getting?'

Beck thought for a second and said;

'Uhmm... i think me, Andre and Robbie will go to Karaokie Dokie and get some hamburgers.'

Me and Cat looked confused and said;

'Oh ok.'

**With Andre, Robbie and Tori...**

**Tori's P.O.V.**

How great so me,Cat and Jade got to persuade the boys to go to Nozu. But as always the were moaning 'But we always go to Nozu.' 'Aren't you sick of sushi yet?' I looked at Robbie and ANdre which were in the front seet and asked them;

'So what are you guys getting?'

Robbie then spoke up and said;

'I think we are going to Karaokie Dokie with Beck.'

I looked confused and said;

'Why?'

Andre looked at me through the mirror and he said;

'Tori we are sick of sushi. You, Cat and Jade always drag us to Nozu. But we guys want some meet.'

I looked at him still confused and said;

'Oh ok.'

Robbie looked at me and said;

'So Tor,what are you getting?'

I thought for a second and said;

'I think i will get a pineapple sushi.'**(notice; sorry i don't know types of sushi because i only tried it like 3 times so if you know any sushi types that are sweet please let me know)**

They looked confused and said;

'Tori how can you eat sweet sushi?'

I smiled and said;

'Because it's good!'

We finally arrived at Nozu,i wonder who the boss is that makes amazing sushi**(notice; remembr just because the have been in Nozu a lot they still don't know that is the boss, the will findd out soon...)**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

We walked into Nozu,we sat down the order Me,Beck,Cat,Robbie,Tori and Andre. Then our waiter came and guess who it was, no other than she said;

'Welcome to Nozu what would you like...'

She looked up and she gave me and Tori a dirty look and she said;

'Oh its you the two girls that hanged my daughter on the ceilling!'

Tori and me started saying;

'We are sorry.'

But she walked away i just rolled my eyes and lookeed at Tori then said;

'Shes never gonna forgive us that willl she?'

Tori looked and said;

'No she will never gonna forgive us thaat.'

Andrre looked at us and said;

'It's called forgive and forget.'

I then said;

'She doesn't forgive and forget shes the type of person.'

Robbie then taped his hands on the deska nd said;

'Let's go guys!'

Cat looked confused and said;

'Where are you going?'

Oh My God she forgets a lot of thing recently. Then Robbie said to Cat;

'We are going to Karaokie Dokie didn't Beck tell you?'

I rolled my eyes and siad to Cat;

'Cat he actually did.'

She thought again, even though she is my best friend she is still a bit stupid she then said;

'He did yeey i remember!'

The guys went out to Karaoki Dokie me, Cat and Tori were bored so we dicided to sing hall of fame it goes like this;

Yeah, you could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks

You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought could never be broke

Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
Never gonna know if you never even try

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
Cause there's gonna be a day  
When you're...

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion  
Be a champion  
Be a champion  
Be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be true seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)  
You could be the greatest  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the best  
(You can be a champion)  
You can be the king kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the world  
(You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war  
(You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)  
You can throw your hands up  
(You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock  
(You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain  
(You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks  
(You can be a champion)

You can be a master  
(You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck  
(You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself  
(You can be a champion)  
Standing in the hall of fame

We finished the song at about 9;30pm so we dicided to go home.

**Thanks for reading im sorry i put the song hall of fame, but i love the song. If you dont know who is she was in some of the episodes such as; Wok star, The hambone king, Andre's horrible girl and How Trina got in. Sorry for not updating early but i told you i will update once a week only i may add another chater today if i catch up with my homework. But still thanks for reading, review or PM i will answer any quetion for you also if you have any ideas please let me now, JadeWest1234.**


	4. Authors note

**Hi this is a authors note just to let you know i might update twice this week because a fantastic author called Whre Butterflys Never Die gave me a great idea if you want me too i could make a page on facebook about my wrting on fan fiction please let me know if you want me too. Ok i will start answering questions**

**To badeforever640**

**That is true i think Jade's brothers will get it when she comes back but im not sure because my friend(Where Butterflys Never Die) gave me a great idea so i might change some things and i will definetly update soon:)**

**From JadeWest1234**

**To Guest**

**Ok dear guest i am sorry that i spelt coffee wrong. I might have a lot of spelling mistakes because i don't have spell check so i'm really sorry.**

**From JadeWest1234**

**To Bade Lover(Guest)**

**Hi Bade Lover i promise to continue and you welcome for the shout out.**

**From JadeWest1234**

**To badeforever640(again)**

**Thanks that you said that my story is good i really appreciate that.**

**From JadeWest1234**

**To Bade Lover(again)**

**Hi Bade Lover thanks that you said my story is amazing i really appreciate that as well.**

**From JadeWest1234**

**I would also love to thank badeforever640(again lol), Where Butterflys Never Die and eddy365 for favouriting my story thats nice. Also i want to thank Justine 8676, Mickey xoxoxo , Where Butterflys Never Die and badeforever640 for following my story.**

**If you have any questions please let me know i will answer every single one of your reviews, as i said before if you want me too(as Meredith would say, lol) i could make a page on facebook just let me know like review or PM, thanks, JadeWest1234.**


End file.
